black_pinkfandomcom-20200213-history
Rosé/Gallery
Gallery Promo Pictures= Ef82b5e2b43d415fe62c916126176ec6.jpg Rosé Debut 2.jpg Rosé Debut 4.jpg Rosé Debut 5.jpg Rosé Debut 6.jpg Rosé Debut 7.jpg Rosé Debut Promo.PNG Rosé Debut 46.png BLACKPINK-Rose-teaser.jpg PWF Rosé Promo.jpg PWF Rosé 3.PNG PWF Rosé 2.PNG Rose Square Two Promo.PNG Rosé Boombayah Promo Picture.PNG |-| Commercial= Rosé_Saint_Scott.jpg Rosé Saint Scott1.jpg Rosé Saint Scott2.jpg Rosé Saint Scott3.jpg Rosé Saint Scott4.jpg Rosé Saint Scott5.jpg Rosé Saint Scott6.png Rosé Saint Scott7.jpg Rosé Saint Scott8.PNG Rosé Saint Scott9.PNG Rosé Saint Scott10.PNG Rose_ZIPPER_Issue_1.jpg Rosé Birthday Facebook picture.jpg SaintscottRose.jpg SaintscottRose2.jpg Rosé for Saint Scott Spring.PNG Rosé for Saint Scott Spring 2.PNG |-| Music Videos= Boombayah 2.jpg CpVlD8zUMAEsBpp.jpg Boombayah 27.jpg Boombayah 30.png Whistle rose.jpg Whistle43.jpg Ros ewhistle.jpg Rose whistle.jpg Whistle22.jpg PWF12.jpg PWF19.png PWF25.jpg PWF9.gif PWF29.jpg PWF30.jpg PWF31.png PWF41.png PWF42.jpeg PWF43.jpg PWF32.gif BLACK PINK ROSÉ STAY.jpg BLACK PINK ROSÉ STAY22.jpg Stay MV 15.PNG Stay MV 4.PNG BLACK PINK STAY ROSÉ.gif Stay MV 13.PNG Stay MV 14.PNG Stay MV 22.PNG Stay MV 23.PNG |-| SBS= Rosé_Whistle_Debut_Stage_SBS.png Rosé SBS Inkigayo Whistle.PNG Rosé_Boombayah_Debut_Stage_SBS.png Rosé Inkigayo SBS 2.PNG Rosé Inkigayo SBS 3.PNG Rosé Inkigayo SBS 4.PNG Rosé Inkigayo SBS Stay.PNG Rosé Inkigayo SBS.PNG Rosé PWF Inkigayo 2.PNG Rosé PWF Inkigayo.PNG Rosé SBS Inkigayo 2.PNG Rosé SBS Inkigayo Boombayah.PNG Rosé SBS Inkigayo.PNG Rosé Whistle Inkigayo.PNG Rosé SBS Gayo Acoustic Peformance.jpg |-| Others= Rosé_Radio_Star.png Rosé bored1.PNG Rosé bored2.PNG Rosé closeup selfie.PNG Rosé predebut selfie.jpg Rosé restaurant1.PNG Rosé restaurant2.PNG Rosé selfie on sofa.PNG Rosé Seoul Music Awards1.jpg Rosé Seoul Music Awards2.jpg Rosé with a rose1.PNG Rosé with a rose2.PNG Rosé with mug of tea.PNG RoseOther.jpg Rosé 200 days.PNG Rosé in Australia.PNG Rosé in Australia 2.PNG Rosé Gaon Chart Music Awards.PNG Rosé Gaon Chart Music Awards 2.PNG Rosé LG G6.PNG Rosé with balloons.PNG Rosé Playing With Fire MV Unseen.PNG Rosé Update With Her Black Hair 2.PNG Rosé Update With Her Black Hair.PNG Rosé listening 1975 Robber.PNG Rosé Pre-Debut.PNG Rosé Pre-Debut 2.PNG Rosé Pre-Debut 3.PNG Rosé Pre-Debut 4.PNG RoseIg.jpg RoseIg2.jpg RoseIg3.jpg Rosé holding flowers 3.PNG Rosé holding flowers 4.PNG Rosé in the car 2.PNG Rosé in the car 3.PNG Rosé in the car 4.PNG Rosé in the car 5.PNG Rosé in the car 6.PNG Rosé in the car 8.PNG Rosé in the car 9.PNG Rosé in the car 10.PNG Chaeyoung Insta 2.PNG Chaeyoung Insta.PNG Chaeyoung Insta 3.PNG Chaeyoung Insta 4.PNG Rosé at the park 2.PNG Rosé at the park 3.PNG Rosé at the park.PNG Rosé holding some roses.PNG Rosé Insta Update about VAPP 2.PNG Rosé Insta Update about VAPP.PNG Rosé leaning against a wall 2.PNG Rosé leaning against a wall.PNG Rosé Pre-Debut 5.PNG Rosé Pre-Debut 6.PNG Rosé PWF MV Behind The Scenes.PNG Rosé Stay MV Behind The Scenes.PNG Rosé using the dog filter 2.PNG Rosé using the dog filter.PNG Rosé with Dalgom.PNG Rosé with Kuma.PNG Rosé leaving inkigayo 2.PNG Rosé leaving inkigayo 3.PNG Rosé leaving inkigayo 4.PNG Rosé leaving inkigayo 5.PNG Rosé leaving inkigayo 6.PNG Rosé leaving inkigayo 7.PNG Rosé leaving inkigayo 8.PNG Rosé leaving inkigayo.PNG Rosé VLive 2.PNG Rosé VLive 3.PNG Rosé VLive 4.PNG Rosé VLive 5.PNG Rosé VLive.PNG Rosé and her older sister Alice with their mom.PNG Rosé Melon Music Awards 2016.jpg Rosé Asian Artist Awards Peformance 2.jpg Rosé Asian Artist Awards Peformance.jpg Rosé in front of some roses.PNG Rosé eating.PNG Rosé at a resturant.PNG Rosé on Vlive 2.PNG Rosé on Vlive.PNG Rosé on VLive .PNG RoseIG1.jpg RoseIG2.jpg RoseIG3.jpg RoseIG4.jpg Chaeyoung IG Update.PNG Chaeyoung IG Update 2.PNG Chaeyoung IG Update 3.PNG Chaeyoung IG Update 4.PNG Chaeyoung IG Update 5.PNG Rosé Incheon Main Customs Promotion.PNG Rosé Incheon Main Customs Promotion 2.PNG Rosé by a plant on Instagram 2.PNG Rosé by a plant on Instagram.PNG Rosé eating a lollipop 2.PNG Rosé eating a lollipop 3.PNG Rosé eating a lollipop 4.PNG Rosé eating a lollipop.PNG Chaeyoung in the car 2 .PNG Chaeyoung in the car 3.PNG Chaeyoung in the car 4.PNG Chaeyoung in the car 5.PNG Rosé in the car.PNG Rosé and Kuma.PNG Rosé Behind The Scenes of Trevi.PNG Rosé Behind The Scenes of Trevi 2.PNG Rosé Behind The Scenes of Trevi 3.PNG Rosé Behind The Scenes of Trevi 4.PNG Rosé Behind The Scenes of Trevi 5.PNG Category:Galleries Category:Images Category:Members Category:Member Galleries Category:Rosé Category:BLACK PINK